Naruto's Sexy Jutsu
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Naruto has a plan to get Sasuke - be a girl! but what happens when Sasuke finds out? i suck at summaries, just read. SasNaru and probbly OOCness


Naruto's Sexy Jutsu

**Summary: Naruto uses his sexy jutsu to try and win Sasuke's heart, but what will happen when Sasuke finds out?**

"I don't know about this Naruto," Gaara said uncertainly, looking over the figure that was Uzumaki Naruto. Well, more like Uzumaki **Nariko**.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Naruto said grinning.

"Naruto, I know I said I'd help you with this but, you ask too much of me, I will not stand by and watch you humiliate yourself in front of Uchiha." Gaara said.

Naruto smiled, "You're a good friend Gaara, but I know this'll work. Trust me, I'll get Sasuke's heart, I talked to Ino and Sakura-chan as Nariko." He said.

"Yeah but how close to Sasuke have those two actually gotten? I mean, if anything, you're his best friend." Gaara responded, maybe a little hurtfully.

"Aw come on Gaara, you're not jealous are ya? Besides you got Bushy Brows right? Now it's my turn to get a boyfriend, and I picked Sasuke." Naruto grinned.

Seeing Gaara blush at the mention of his lover Rock Lee was worth the sand ball in the face.

"Still, I don't see why you picked Sasuke of all people, and I'm pretty sure he hates fangirls anyway." Gaara said casually leaning against the wall.

Naruto, who was still muttering under his breath about the sand in his hair, said, "I won't be a fangirl, I'll be Naruto, just in a girl's body. Kakashi's in on it too, so he's come up with a story. Don't worry it'll work."

Gaara sighed, "Fine, call me if you need me, I'm late to see Lee, later Naruto – I mean, Nariko." He exited the room and left Naruto to his – her – make-up.

With the sexy jutsu Naruto had transformed himself in Nariko, his own twin sister, to win Sasuke's heart.

How he was to achieve this was yet uncertain, but Naruto never went back on his word.

Gazing into the mirror, tilting his head side to side, he decided he wasn't attractive enough.

Having spent some time with Sakura-chan and Ino as Nariko he'd picked up some hints for attracting men. Go figure they were all about looks.

Pulling out some borrowed foundation, he covered up his whisker marks, then proceeded to put on a little lipstick, but not so much that it was noticeable.

He didn't want to look like he was trying to impress anyone, even though he was.

Throwing himself at Sasuke wouldn't do much good, he'd seen many fangirls try and fail with this technique, so he wouldn't be doing that.

He'd be attractive and flirting one moment, and annoyingly stubborn and insulting the next.

Naruto sighed a little, knowing that Sasuke would never like him if he was a boy made him feel sad, but if he had to use the sexy jutsu to make Sasuke love him, than he'd do it, it was still him, just not the right body.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he put on his signature orange jacket, now a little awkward to wear considering the fact he now had breasts, and an orange skirt.

He made sure to put on black tights underneath, but they were small enough so you couldn't see them under the skirt.

Pulling the sexist smile he could muster, he struck a pose, resting a hand on his hip and thrusting it out, pouting and winking into the mirror.

Now he was ready.

"Okay, here we go." Naruto said in a girlish tone.

Deeming himself 'ready for anything' he – that is to say, she – went out of his apartment and down to the bridge at Team 7's usual meeting place.

As usual, Sasuke was the first one there, Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw the raven on the bridge, then he forced himself to concentrate.

'I am not some annoying fangirl like Sakura-chan or Ino. I'm still Naruto, and I won't treat him any different just because I happen to love him.'

Sasuke's eyes travelled from the water to the girl walking towards the bridge, he allowed confusion to show on his face before wiping it away.

'Who's that?' He wondered. 'Reminds me of Naruto, in fact they could be related, but what's she doing here? And where's Naruto?'

"Who're you?" he asked in a dark tone. The girl smirked at him, almost identical to that of Naruto's, Sasuke could feel rage bubbling to the surface.

Who the heck was this chick and what right did she have to smirk at him like she knew something that he didn't?

"The name's Uzumaki Nariko teme, don't bother to introduce yourself, I've no business with Uchihas," the girl smirked.

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger, who did this girl think she was? The girl in question sat on the railing of the bridge, being careful to tuck her skirt up underneath her.

"Uzumaki is Naruto's name. You two related or something?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get the last word in.

"Yeah, he's my twin, I'm five minutes older but who's counting? Sucks to be him, putting up with you all day teme," Nariko winked.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. He didn't know why the use of the word 'teme' coming from Nariko's mouth offended him, but he knew it wasn't right.

"The only one who has the right to call me that is Naruto, I will not accept it from anyone other than the dobe," he snarled.

Nariko looked taken aback by this, but then she smirked again. The smirk was really starting to annoy Sasuke.

"Oh okay, you two have pet names for each other that's cute," Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up.

"We do not! He just calls me that because he's an idiot," then he seemed to realise he was talking to Naruto's sister, "I mean – uh…"

Nariko laughed. Naruto had never seen Sasuke blush before, it was kinda cute.

"S'okay, I know he's an idiot, but he tries." Sasuke noticed the way Nariko's bright eyes darkened, "And you're not helping one bit."

Guilt pierced Sasuke's heart, but he refused to be overcome by it, he glared at Nariko.

"If you're here to lecture me about your 'darling little brother' then save it, I couldn't care less." He snapped.

"Besides, it's not my fault Naruto's a moron, don't act like it is like he does." He continued turning away from the blonde girl.

Nariko shrugged, "Suit yourself." She said.

After a moment's silence Sasuke decided to ask Nariko why she was there, and where Naruto was.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" came an excited scream.

Both Sasuke and Nariko cringed and groaned quietly.

"What on earth was that?" Nariko asked.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a tired voice.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Oh, morning Nariko what're you doing here?" Sakura said.

"Morning Sakura-chan, I've been moved to Team 7 while my brother's away on a special mission, he wouldn't tell me what it was though," Nariko replied.

Ah, so the explained Naruto's absence. "Mission?" Sasuke questioned. "Someone sent that dobe on his own on a special mission?"

"Maybe Hokage-sama was a little drunk," Sakura suggested. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever." Was all he said.

Kakashi appeared, surprisingly not that late, "Ah looks like everyone's here, that's good, we have a mission today." He said, for once not reading his perverted novel.

"Ooh what kind of mission?" Nariko cooed.

Her eyes sparkled like Naruto's did when they got missions, Sasuke could usually lose himself in those eyes, but even thought they looked the same…

They weren't Naruto's. They belonged to a girl, and girls did not appeal to Sasuke at all.

He would never admit it, but already he was missing Naruto. Maybe his sister could fill the gap, but he doubted it.

He couldn't love a girl, no matter how similar she was to the kitsune, like he loved Naruto.

And he didn't want to.

They set out for their mission – it was a simple escort mission, they were to take a daughter of a feudal lord back home – Sasuke as silent as always.

He was well aware that Nariko kept looking at him, it almost made him want to scream, another fangirl was simply not want he needed.

What he needed was Naruto.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Nariko said poking Sasuke in the side. He jerked and glared at Nariko, who seemed unfazed by his anger.

'Just like Naruto' Sasuke thought.

"What?" he said flatly.

Nariko pouted, always a cute gesture on Naruto's face, but it looked out of place on a girl's face.

"Big meanie! I was only going to ask you if you knew much about Naruto, we don't talk a lot and I've only just moved here, so I don't him much," she said.

"Why ask me? There's plenty of other people who know the dobe in the village." Sasuke replied uninterestedly.

"Because you're the one he talks about most, so I figured you were closet to him. You're his best friend and rival are you not?" Nariko asked.

'Come on Sasuke say it, say you like me, that you don't hate' Naruto pleaded in his mind.

Sasuke sighed. "That's true." He murmured.

"Fine. But only if you stay quiet the rest of the way," he said finally. Nariko beamed and stayed quiet.

"The dobe acts like an idiot to get attention, because he can't get it any other way. The village despise him because of…the Kyuubi." He lowered his voice.

Nariko muffled a shriek, but thankfully they were far enough away from the others for them to hear.

"You didn't know?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening. Nariko shook her head frantically.

"No I knew but…I never knew you knew, when did you find out?" she asked her voice barely above a terrified squeak.

Sasuke wondered why she was reacting like this.

"I put two and two together like Shikamaru did, I've seen that strange chakra enough times to know it came from somewhere else, a little research led me to the conclusion that Naruto was a jinchuriki," he said.

Suddenly, he lowered his eyes. "I didn't tell him I knew, I figured he'd prefer it that way, he thinks I hate him enough as it is, if he knew I knew…" he shook his head. "I couldn't do that to him."

"Wait, you mean you don't hate Naruto? Even after you found out about Kyuubi?" Nariko asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Sasuke smirked without humour. "What difference does it make? No I don't care, the only reason I act like I hate him is because…" he trailed away.

"Because…?" Nariko prompted. Sasuke shook his head, unable to answer to a girl he barely knew.

No one knew this, so why should he tell Naruto's sister, she'd run straight to him and tell, and Sasuke couldn't have that. He wanted no one to know.

Especially Naruto.

Suddenly – "Ambush! Take cover!" Sakura cried.

Nariko gasped as she saw enemy ninja spill into the pass they were in, she took one look at Sasuke and nodded, knowing just what the other was thinking.

"Protect the princess Sakura, Sasuke and I will handle these small fries," she said grinning.

Their teamwork was flawless, leaving no room for error, Nariko and Sasuke fought side by side, there was no competition. Just like with Naruto.

But, the Sharingan can't sense invisible objects like the Byakugan, so Sasuke didn't see the deadly projectile coming at him from behind.

However, Kyuubi saw it, and Naruto turned at the last second – "Sasuke! Behind you!"

By the time Sasuke had turned, Nariko was speared with the pike, Sasuke's widened in alarm, when had this happened? Just now?

"I made it, thank goodness," Nariko murmured falling forwards.

As she fell, Sasuke watched in shock, she transformed back into Naruto, (not wearing a skirt anymore, just his orange pants) he hit the floor without a sound.

"Damn Kyuubi, tellin' me about the damn spear, damn stupid teme for not seeing it, damn me for running into it…" he muttered, in obvious pain.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, "Naruto!" he crouched down beside him and rolled him over, the spear had gone all the way through.

"No…this can't be happening," Sasuke's voice was barely above a broken whisper, but Naruto could hear every word.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare die on me Naruto, don't you dare die!"

"Please Sasuke…yell at me later, I don't want you to be mad at me right now please…" Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke lifted a hand to stroke his whiskered cheek, he could feel tears well up in hie eyes and he struggled to fight them back.

"Naruto? Naruto wake up! You can't go to sleep you have to stay awake," Sasuke said urgently.

Naruto frowned, "Why? I'm gonna die anyways. This thing, in case you haven't noticed, has gone straight through my – ah! Heart!"

He shrieked with pain as Sasuke pulled out the rod, "Have you completely lost your mind? You're gonna kill me!"

Naruto's head fell back again as he coughed up blood. Sasuke, realising what he'd just done, widened his eyes in horror.

The next few moments passed in a blur.

One moment, Naruto was screaming in agony as the poison in the rod seeped into his system, the next the medical core came and rushed him back home.

He doesn't remember being carted through the village but he can remember Sasuke's screams.

"Naruto! Naruto don't leave me, don't you dare leave me alone! Don't die, don't die Naruto please! You can't die I – I love you Naruto! Don't you die on me!"

Sasuke's cries echoed in Naruto's pounding head, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around him.

He was in the hospital. Someone had left a flower in a vase by the bed, Naruto picked it up, the tag read: Stop being so reckless, you're making us worry – Gaara

He grinned to himself, of course Gaara would scold him and comfort him at the same time.

The events of the previous day – or had it been longer? – came flooding back into his mind, and he was bombarded with the unyielding urge to find Sasuke.

He just had to see him.

First Naruto looked at himself, finding himself to be bandaged, but otherwise okay, he got up and got dressed as fast as he could.

He asked the nurse if he was allowed to leave, she said as long as he felt up to it. Naruto said he felt up to anything.

The nurse smiled affectionately and he ran out of the hospital, going straight to the Uchiha complex to find Sasuke.

He was still pulling on his jacket as he raced across the training grounds, he was going so fast he crashed into someone without even seeing them.

"Ouch! Damn it my stiches! Why the hell did they have to use stitches!" Naruto yelped in pain.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from himself to find the other person on the ground, his eyes widened and his face heated up.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried. He stood up quickly, helping Sasuke up as well, then he found himself at a loss for words, now he'd found him, what to say?

'I love you perhaps? No way, he'd kill me! I'm sorry maybe? For what? Uh…hi? Oh come one even **I** can do better than that!'

His thoughts were cut short when Sasuke's fist connected with his face.

He was thrown to the ground, "Hey! What was that for teme!" he demanded.

"That's for scaring me to death dobe!" Sasuke yelled, he eyes ablaze with something Naruto didn't recognise.

Sasuke was suddenly very close, and even more suddenly, he was kissing him.

Naruto didn't know which to do first, scream for joy or jump back in surprise. He decided to do neither.

"And what was that for?" he asked once Sasuke pulled back.

"That's for saving my life, and **not** dying in the process." He said.

Naruto grinned, then winced and brought a hand to his now aching cheek.

Sasuke covered his hand with his own, and Naruto's cheeks warmed at the touch.

"I'd say I was sorry about that, but I'm not really. You scared me to death Naruto," he said lowly.

"So you've said." Naruto said looking down. "Look, Sasuke about the Nariko thing –

"Yes I was wondering about that," Sasuke said sitting back, glaring slightly. "I've been waiting for to wake up so I could yell at you for tricking me."

"Yeah well about that, you see – wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days, I haven't slept once from worrying about you, moron, way to freak me out idiot."

"Oh. You shouldn't done that," Naruto said looking down.

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep even if I tried. Now – explain." Sasuke demanded.

So Naruto explained. He told Sasuke about crushing no him for the longest time, and then thinking if he was a girl he'd be more…appealing.

It was really embarrassing to say it out loud, but Sasuke did laugh – figures, Sasuke never laughs – or walk away in disgust. He simply listened.

When Naruto was finished, he didn't speak for a long time. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"I can see why you did it, and I understand why you didn't say something before, but now…" he looked out to the training field they were sitting in.

then the unthinkable happened, Sasuke smiled. Not a smirk, an actual smile! Naruto had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Ramen? My treat," Sasuke asked turning back to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and jumped up, completely forgetting the pain and those words. "It's a date!" he cried.

Sasuke chuckled once and stood up. "Let's go then."

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto smiled.

"I love you too dobe. Now hurry up or I'll change my mind."

Naruto practically ran to Ichiraku's.

The end! Kinda rushed but yeah, whadda ya think? Please review! 


End file.
